Deep in the dark forest
by Amy Carter
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen have a romantic night deep in the forests of Rivendell
1. One day in Rivendell

Disclaimer : I do not own LotR  
  
Chapter 1  
Arwen smiled as she saw him, her eyes feasting on the sight of his  
features that she couldn't get enough of.  
He turned toward her, and smiled, love shining in his eyes, as he walked  
toward her. He sat down beside her on the bench she was sitting on, and  
placed a tender kiss on her lips.  
"Good morning," he said, putting his arms around her.  
"Good morning," she replied, snuggling up closer to him.  
He stroked her hair, loving the feeling of her against his body. "What  
are you doing today?" he asked.  
She shrugged, leaning against him. "Nothing really. You?"  
"Nothing really." He replied. "You want to 'do nothing'  
together?"  
She turned toward him and smiled. "I'll do anything with you, Estel."  
He smiled, and brought her closer to place a kiss on her lips. She  
deepened in with a flick of her tongue, and he flicked back.  
Suddenly, Arwen's sharp ears heard footsteps coming in their  
direction. She broke away from Aragorn, and ran to hide behind a tree,  
dragging him with her.  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against the tree  
with his body. His eyes watched the bench where they had just been.  
He saw Lord Elrond looking around suspiciously. Aragorn leaned his  
head closer to Arwen's, and whispered in her pointed ear, "Your father's  
out there." as softly as he could. He looked in Arwen's eyes, and saw a  
mix of fright and amusement.  
After a time, Elrond left. The two lovers breathed a sigh of relief  
when Elrond was out of hearing range. Aragorn started to move away from  
Arwen, but she put her arms around his waist and brought him back to her.  
Aragorn smiled, and brought the elf he loved more than life itself right  
up against him again.  
"He'll find out sooner or later, you know." He whispered to her.  
"I know," she replied, hugging him close to her. "But I'd rather have  
him find out later than sooner."  
"Me too, wennya, me too."  
Arwen looked down, burying her face in his Elven tunic. Aragorn brought  
her eyes to meet his once more. "I love you." He whispered to her,  
before placing a soft, passionate kiss on her lips.  
After they broke away, Arwen remained locked in his gaze. "Do you  
really?" she whispered faintly.  
"Yes," he replied, stroking her cheek with his sword-calloused hand.  
"More than life itself."  
A silver tear ran down her cheek, which he softly wiped away.  
She brought her arms around his neck, and gave him a hug. Aragorn brought  
her closer, stroking her silky smooth hair. After a time she looked him  
again. Her blue eyes bared into his. "I love you." She whispered.  
Aragorn kissed her, massaging his lips on hers. She moaned softly and  
brought him closer to her. He then started kissing her neck and cheek,  
and Arwen buried her hands in his hair.  
After a time, Aragorn stopped kissing her and whispered in her pointed  
ear, "Do you want to go somewhere beautiful?"  
She nodded, smiling, and hugging him closer to her.  
Aragorn then backed away from her, and said, "I have to lead you  
blindfolded there, however."  
Arwen untied her sash, and presented in to him, and turned around.  
Aragorn placed the wide sash over her eyes and whispered, "Do you trust  
me?"  
"With my life." She replied instantly.  
After Aragorn had made sure she couldn't see, he took her hand, and led  
her away from the tree and bench, into the dark woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere in the dark woods ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Estel, where are we going?" Arwen demanded. It seemed like hours that  
Aragorn had led her around these woods and she was growing a little  
impatient about the place they were going.  
"You'll see, Arwennya, you'll see." He replied, teasingly.  
Finally he stopped, and went behind her. Lacing her hinds in his, he  
said, "We're going to go over a river. The bridge is narrow so, you'll  
have to be careful."  
"Why can't I just take off the blindfold?"  
"Because it's part of the surprise."  
"Ok." She said, gripping his hands tighter.  
"Step up." Aragorn told her. She did.  
Arwen could then smell and hear running water.  
"Walk forward, one step at a time. I'll guide you, just keep walking."  
He felt her tense slightly, but she did step forward.  
The bridge seemed to last forever. Finally he said, "We're at the  
end." He jumped down ahead of her, and helped her down.  
"Estel," Arwen said pleadingly. "Where are we going?"  
As an answer, Aragorn lifted off the blindfold. 


	2. In the forest

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR  
Chapter 2  
Arwen opened her eyes and gasped.  
They were in a grove of trees, with the trees so tall they blocked out  
the sunlight with their thick leafed branched. On the ground were dozens  
of candles, illuminating a hammock hung between two trees and a tent to  
the right of it. The river they had just crossed, gathered in a lagoon,  
with a waterfall and willow trees. She turned toward him, eyes shining  
happily.  
"You did all this for me?" she asked, awestruck.  
He nodded, and stroked her cheek lovingly. "We can stay out here all  
night. I told your father we were going on an all-day picnic, and that  
we'd be back for breakfast tomorrow."  
She beamed at him, and gave him a hug. Aragorn wrapped her up in his  
muscular arms, bringing her right up to him. She backed away to face him,  
and kissed him seductively, making him growl deep in his throat. She  
slowly broke the kiss, and whispered, "Race you to the waterfall." and  
took off running toward the lagoon. Aragorn raced right behind her,  
tearing off his boots and shirt when he reached the water's edge. Arwen  
had taken off her dress, and had just her slip on, splashing into the  
water ahead of him.  
He dove underwater, swimming until he reached where she stood.  
Springing up, he tackled her, bringing her under water with him.  
Under the water, she lay on top of him, for it was a fairly shallow  
lagoon, the deepest part being maybe 5 ft. deep or so. She placed a  
tempting kiss on his lips, straddling him between her legs. He returned  
the kiss, clutching her to him.  
The waterfall's current moved them from the bottom of the lagoon, to a  
shallow part where the shore inclined to much deeper water. Aragorn and  
Arwen continued kissing, not realizing that they could breathe, for they  
were caught up in the feel of each other.  
After a time, they stopped. Arwen lay her head down on his bare muscle  
toned chest. His breathing slowly went from panting to deep and rhythmic,  
as did hers. She lifted her head, from his chest and looked up at him, to  
see that his eyes were closed. She shifted her weight to her elbows, and  
slowly traced the outlines of his muscles showing through his skin. He  
sighed, and brought his arms around her body. Arwen moved up closer to  
his face, and placed soft kisses on his bearded chin. His arms tightened  
around her.  
Suddenly, Aragorn flipped her over so that he was on top of her. He  
cut off her sequel of surprise with a passionately hungry kiss. He ran  
his hands up and down her sides, relishing the taste of her lips on his.  
His hips moved against hers, and she hugged him closer.  
His hands moved up her arms to her shoulders, and felt the straps of  
her slip. He moved one strap down, then the other, sliding the thin silk  
down her body, exposing her breasts, which he cupped with his hands after  
he had thrown the slip aside. Her hands moved from around his neck to his  
waist , to the clasp of his britches, which she loosened, and moved down  
from his hips. He moved them down his legs and cast them aside, where it  
joined her slip.  
He stopped kissing her, and opened his eyes to look in hers. She was  
breathing with anticipation, a frightened look in her eyes.  
"Do you want to?" he asked her in hoarse whisper. He wasn't about to  
force her to do anything she didn't want to.  
She nodded, love replacing the look of fear in her eyes. "You leave  
with the Fellowship tomorrow."  
He stroked her cheek. "That doesn't mean that-"  
"Shhh." She said, placing her fingers over his lips to stop him from  
speaking. He kissed her fingertips instead.  
"I love you." She said softly. "And I cannot bear our parting without  
tasting the sweetness of your love."  
He kissed her lovingly, noting ever taste, smell and feeling that he  
felt, and making sure that he remembered forever.  
She brought his hands to cup her breasts again, and spread her legs  
apart.  
He captured her lips in his, let go of his self-control.........  
  
Please read and review!!!!! 


	3. Love shines

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR Note: thank you to all the reviewers who encouraged me to write this chapter, which I wasn't even planning on writing, but they wanted to know what happened, so here it is : P.S. I wrote this on a different day, so if it isn't that great, tell me. Chapter 3 ... and hugging her roughly to him. He didn't think, except to make sure he wasn't hurting Arwen. He moved his lips from hers, down her chin and neck, down to her breasts. He massaged his lips on them, then his tongue, then he stroked them with his bearded chin.  
She couldn't stand it. It was the most pleasurable torture she'd ever experienced. It was unbearable, and she whispered for him to stop. Yet when he did, she wanted him to continue. She moaned as he started to suck the ends of her breasts with his mouth, then tickling them with his tongue.  
Finally, he moved further down her body, placing kisses all along her creamy smooth sides. Then , he moved back up to her face, and kissed her with a rapidly growing hunger.  
She shifted under him, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him closer. Estel broke their kiss tenderly and smiled down at her. "You're beautiful." he whispered, and lay down on top of her again, this time, tickling the ends of her pointed Elven ears with his tongue.  
"Estel," She moaned, hugging him to her.  
"Arwen," he replied, facing her again.  
"Love me," she asked, pleading with him.  
His smile turned into a hungry grin, and he brought her closer, joining her lips with his.  
He rhythmically moved his body up against hers, arising her anticipation to an unbearable point. Finally, he went within her, causing her to gasp the suddenness of the motion.  
He then began thrusting, causing more moans from Arwen. She hugged him to her, not wanting him to stop. Sweat glistened on their bodies, as they moved as one, showing their love for each other. Yet their love was deeper, more everlasting, and in a greater amount than either of them could ever fathom. When his seed entered her, both of them let out a sigh, and held each other close.  
Estel kissed Arwen's brow lightly, then both her cheeks, and finally her lips. "That's how much I love you." He whispered to her. A tear ran down her sweaty cheek, and he wiped it away tenderly.  
They snuggled closer together, trying to keep warm. Arwen looked around, and realized it was pitch black in the woods.  
"It must be night," she whispered to him. "The forest is darker than before."  
"We can wash clean in the lagoon and then eat. There's some food in the tent."  
"Okay," Arwen agreed. Estel got up from on top of her, and got his britches from the place he'd thrown them.  
After they'd both washed and eaten their fill, they huddled close to the fire , wrapped in each others' arms. Estel sighed as he watched the flames dance across Arwen's face. She turned toward him at the sound. "What?" she whispered, snuggling closer to him.  
"Hmm.." he mused, running his fingers through her hair. "I never thought that anything could be as beautiful as you," he whispered, then brought her to face him. "And I was right."  
She smiled, then placed a loving kiss on his lips. "I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you." He whispered back.  
She leaned back against him, staring into the fire.  
"Estel," she asked.  
"Yes?" he replied, looking at her face.  
"Are you a virgin?"  
"You mean, was I a virgin? Yes, I was."  
"Hmm," she mused.  
"Why, did I do something wrong?" he asked  
"No," she answered immediately. "You were perfect."  
Estel saw there was a troubled look in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked, concerned for his love. He turned her to face him, and then brought her to meet his eyes. "What's the matter?"  
She shook her head, her hair shining in the firelight. "It's nothing."  
"No," Estel said gently. "Tell me."  
He saw tears roll down her cheeks, and he wiped them away softly.  
She took a rasping breath, and then looked up at him, eyes shining with tears. "You're the first man I've loved, and the first one who's loved me." she started. "And what'll I do if you don't come back from—"  
Estel cut her off by placing his fingers on her lips.  
"You don't have to worry about that because I will come back form the Fellowship."  
She nodded, but tears still lingered in her eyes. Estel wrapped his arms around her tenderly, bringing her right against his body.  
"I love you" she whispered to him.  
"And I you" he replied, placing a loving kiss on her lips.  
  
A while later, lying next to Arwen in the tent, Estel watched Arwen sleep. She was so beautiful in the darkness, the night seeming to surround her like a blanket on a cold winter night. He sighed, loving the mere sight of her.  
Suddenly, she opened her eyes, and stared into his.  
"What?" she asked, moving to lay against his chest.  
"I love you" he whispered to her.  
She smiled, her eyes shimmering in the darkness with the love she felt for him. She moved up closer to him, and placed a seductive kiss on his lips.  
Estel moaned, and Arwen slowly broke the kiss. "Are you trying to tell me something, wennya?"  
"Maybe, Estelnya," she replied, tracing the outlines of his muscles on his chest. She felt his heart beat faster at her touch.  
"You do know we have to go back early to Rivendell, or your father will become suspicious."  
"You mean more than he already is?" Arwen replied teasingly.  
Estel laughed, and brought her closer to him. "Love me" she whispered to him temptingly.  
Estel slid her gown down her body swiftly, and got on top of her.  
"Always, Arwen, always." He replied, and with that, he showed her the love he felt in his heart.  
  
Like it? Please R&R! Thanks you to all you who did review, love you all! 


End file.
